


On Endor, Ewoks, and How to Host a Spectacular Treehouse Sleepover

by Mster70



Series: How (Not) to Fall in Love with your Jedi Training Partner [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Endor, F/M, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Knights, Jedi Rey, Shameless Smut, Swamp Sex Challenge 2016, ewoks made them do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5911372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mster70/pseuds/Mster70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben thought this mission to Endor was useless from the get-go, really - but he has a duty to his Order and for some reason Master Skywalker seems to think this mission is worth their time. Dragging Rey along will probably make things a little more bearable for Ben, but when the Ewoks prepare a "special drink" for their honored guests, things start to get a little heated, to say the least. </p><p>**Can be read as a standalone OR as part of the series**</p><p>Written for the amazing Swamp Sex Challenge 2016!</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Endor, Ewoks, and How to Host a Spectacular Treehouse Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Mster70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mster70/pseuds/Mster70) in the [swampsexchallenge2k16](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/swampsexchallenge2k16) collection. 



> Alright, so - I know this isn’t the plot-heavy sequel that a lot of you were hoping for would come next in this series. It’s actually pretty much the opposite, really - I signed up to do [radiojamming](http://radiojamming.tumblr.com)’s awesome challenge and was assigned Endor as my planet, and once I started writing I for some reason decided that I wanted this delightfully cracky fic to slot into my Jedi AU. Don’t even ask why because I’m not sure myself. 
> 
> So this is basically just some smutty crack treated (somewhat) seriously and I ask you all to forgive me in advance.
> 
> This fic is set a bit farther into the future of this ‘verse, so Ben is a Master and Rey is a Knight. I do plan on writing fics that come before this in the timeline, though!

Not for the first time in his life, Ben Solo was sitting in some Force-forsaken wooden hut in a tree wishing ill on all Ewoks. It wasn’t a very Jedi-like thing to think, he knew, but if he had to sit through _one more_ incomprehensible song and dance number performed in their high-pitched, squeaky, and grating voices, he would punch one in the face - no matter how cute or cuddly the things looked. This whole situation brought back memories of visiting here with his parents as a child, something he’d repressed and was now remembering exactly why he had done so - these creatures had to be the most _annoying_ species in the entire galaxy.

Rey, being the irritatingly good-hearted person she was, seemed to be enjoying herself. It was the one small mercy of this ‘mission’ that he had been able to drag Rey along, although truthfully he thinks she had actually been _excited_ to go.

Despite being a couple for months now and sharing a Force bond with her, some things about the Jedi Knight still mystified him. For example, how the girl managed to be so damn _kind_ to anything or anyone in need yet still have the ability (which he was still loathe to admit she had) to cuss him out and kick his ass even though he was eight years her senior and a Master in their Order.

They came to Endor for some silly ‘diplomatic mission’ which Luke had firmly insisted they go on. The older Master had told Ben that he would have gone himself, but there were a few Padawans preparing for their trials in the next few days and he wasn’t able to get away from the Temple long enough to make the trip. Ben had thought that being a Master himself would mean he _wouldn’t_ have to put up with this type of asinine nonsense anymore, but unsurprisingly he was mistaken yet again. He did have to grudgingly admit that he was a good candidate for this mission - his parents had worked with these strange and furry creatures during the Rebellion and so, as their son, he had some sort of an honored position among them in addition to his Jedi Master status.

C-3PO, the protocol droid that essentially has become a member of his family, had been brought along to translate. Apparently he has some sort of history with the Ewoks as well, because they certainly seem to have a lot of admiration for the droid, almost to the level of it being creepy.

Ben’s managed to zone out completely from whatever odd ritual or tradition the Ewoks are doing now, blocking out their singing with the same steely determination he would use to block out distractions in a heated lightsaber battle. Rey’s tapping at his shoulder suddenly, and he comes out of his pseudo-meditative state and back to the harsh reality of a room full of fat little furry creatures staring him down with their beady eyes.

“Daalloom nub tramrang yub,” one of the small creatures intones at him, voice sounding friendly and enthusiastic even if Ben can’t understand a word of it.

He looks over at Threepio, eyebrow raised in question as he waits for the droid’s translation. “Master Solo, Greli says that the tribe has prepared a special meal for you as their honored guests,” the droid says. Ben can’t even begin to imagine what the _special meal_ might contain, but he has a feeling that he’s going to have to choke down whatever it is for the sake of politeness.

Rey smiles at the orange-hooded Ewok, turning to the gold droid to give her response for him to translate. “Tell them we are extremely honored at their gesture and will gladly join them for their meal,” she says, voice as excited as their host’s had been. Ben really liked Rey a lot, truly, but right now the juxtaposition of her enthusiasm and his irritation was making him want to roll his eyes at everything she said.

 _You think you can maybe manage to_ not _be a self-absorbed ass for a few moments?_ her mental voice rings in his head over their bond. Ben still forgets sometimes that she could easily tap into his thoughts, although he figures his annoyance is probably pretty outwardly obvious. She probably would have been able to pick up on it just by looking at him; Ben's never claimed to be a subtle man. _We’re their guests, and we’re here as Jedi ambassadors. Show a little respect,_ Master _Solo._

She’s right, of course - he’s being immature. He lets out a sigh, pushing out his irritation with the Force as he does so. Ben resolves to start acting like a Master on this mission, even if it is silly and arbitrary, because he has to admit it’s pretty bad when a Knight has to tell a Master to _grow up_.

 

His resolve lasts all of about forty-five minutes, sadly, and then Ben’s back to mentally cursing the ridiculous situation he’s in. The ‘special meal’ seems to consist of some sort of roast meat, cooked and mashed root vegetables, a mix of diced fruits, and an odd-tasting fermented drink that has left Ben’s head feeling a bit fuzzy. They’re dining outside, bonfires and torches blazing around the roughhewn wooden table and sending shadows dancing over the massive tree trunks around them. The night is beautiful, Ben has to admit - billions of stars visible above them without any harsh electric lights to block them out, a chorus of nocturnal insects and birds chirping and singing around them, and pleasantly mild weather with just the faintest breeze occasionally ruffling his long hair.

The whole ordeal is accompanied by storytelling, songs, and dances which even Ben can admit are interesting from a purely anthropological perspective. After half an hour of listening to the squeaky and grating voice of an Ewok elder in his right ear and the robotic voice of C-3PO translating into Basic in his left, however, it becomes progressively less interesting and more infuriating with each passing minute.

It didn’t help that whatever was in the sweet fermented drink they had been given as honored guests seemed to be having a strange effect on Ben. His skin felt too-tight and his head felt floaty - he wasn’t sure if he was getting drunk or if the effects were something else entirely. Rey’s sitting at the other end of the long wooden table, looking stunning in a simple cream-colored linen dress with her hair down in loose waves that cascade to her shoulders. She always looks beautiful to him, of course, but tonight she’s more irresistible than any living being has the right to be.

Their eyes meet from across the table, and Ben gives her his signature lopsided grin. _You look amazing,_ he sends to her, thankful they can converse through their bond despite being stuck at opposite ends of the long table. Her cheeks color a delightful shade of pink and she preens a little under his gaze, one delicate hand sweeping back a wayward curl that had fallen in her face.

 _You don’t look too bad yourself_ , she responds, grin stretched across her face. He’s suddenly hyperaware of the distance between them, and has a strange and powerful urge to jump up from his seat and steal her away from the feast to rut against her in the bushes.

It’s not an unusual thought, really, but Ben’s legs had almost taken him out of his chair without his input, and _that_ was a little concerning. It’s a well-known fact that Master Solo doesn’t have the highest level of self-control, but Ben doesn’t think he’s ever come that close to doing something so inappropriate on a total whim before. Perhaps he _was_ getting drunk.

His head feels increasingly fuzzy and he finds that he's having a hard time concentrating on any one thing for more than a few seconds. Well, any one thing except for _Rey_ , it seemed. He reached out for the bright glow of her presence in Force to see if she was feeling as _off_ as he was. She's much smaller than he is, and Ben had noticed how often their Ewok host had refilled her cup with the fermented liquid. Surely if _he_ was feeling this intoxicated, she must be well on her way to drunkenness. He finds her mind feels as foggy as his, a jumble of thoughts and images with a strong pulse of desire coursing underneath. Apparently they were on the same page, then.

Part of him is still cognisant enough to realize that it would be quite rude to leave now, before the feast is over and while one of the elders is apparently still mid-story. The rest of him, however, is quickly being driven to desperation; his skin itches under his clothes, and his nails are biting half-moon indents in his palms where he’s clenched his fists to desperately cling to his last vestiges of self-control. Worst of all, he’s sporting a raging erection under the table - and the formal clothing he had worn to the feast would do little to conceal the bulge if he stood up, unlike the loose and forgiving Jedi robes he usually wore.

 _Curse these Ewoks, curse these damn too-tight pants, curse this Force-forsaken planet and this mission,_ he thinks, reaching down in an attempt to subtly adjust himself through his trousers. He’s sweating profusely despite the relatively cool night and he mentally curses the breeze for not being stronger while he’s at it.

Ben feels the brush of Rey’s mind against his, a nearly-incoherent mess of desire; he notices even across the table that she's in much the same state as he is now, a sheen of sweat on her skin and her lower lip bitten red and swollen. _Fuck, Ben_ _\- I don’t know what’s gotten into me but I really need you to get us out of here and fucking_ wreck _me,_ she says through their bond, her voice desperate even in his head.

With that, the last of his self-control crumbles. He turns to Threepio, teeth gritted as he bites out, “tell our hosts that Rey and I are very tired and need to leave the feast now.”

“But Master Solo,” the droid turns to him, arms raising in apparent concern or surprise at Ben’s words, “Krirfek hasn’t finished recounting the fascinating and epic journey of--”

“I. Don’t. Care,” Ben snaps. “We need to get out of here now.” The protocol droid looks taken aback, but turns to their host and interjects politely as possible, apparently requesting that Ben and Rey be excused from the table.

The red-hooded elder speaks back, nodding as a knowing grin passes his face, the expression spreading around the table to the other Ewoks seated around them. Apparently Threepio had come up with a satisfactory justification and one of the small and furry creatures gestures for them to excuse themselves. Ben stands up, bowing hastily and closing the distance between he and Rey in a few long strides. He grabs her arm and tries to keep his pace slow and even as they walk towards their treehouse guest quarters.

They make it just out of earshot of the feast before Ben’s being violently shoved against the nearest wide tree trunk, Rey crowding against him and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. “Holy shit,” she pants out between rough nips to Ben’s lips, “can’t remember ever wanting you so badly, need you _right now,_  Ben.”

The Jedi Master opens his mouth to respond, but when he feels Rey’s small hands pulling at the buckle of his pants and brushing against his dick through the fabric, all that comes out is a low groan. “Rey, _fuck_ \-- we can’t do this here,” he breathes out, his fly now open completely. Rey’s reaching into his shorts, warm and dexterous fingers gripping around his length and trying to free it from the confines of his trousers. “ _Rey_ ,” he tries again, and this time it comes out as a moan. He hates to have to do this, really _hates_ to, but he gently pushes Rey’s shoulder to give them some space. “We _can’t_ do this here. I want you, too - very much - but let’s just get back to the treehouse first. I really don’t want to get caught by an Ewok. That might be a permanent boner-killer.”

Rey chuckles, coming back to herself a little but still moving her hand around in his pants lazily and nipping at his earlobe. “They’re all going to stay at the feast, Ben,” she whispers into his ear, a wicked smirk crossing her face. “Can’t you just shield us with the Force or something, _Master Solo?_ ”

 _Well fuck it all, then_. Rey knows his buttons all too well and as she drops down to her knees on the moss-covered forest floor, Ben realizes he’s been beaten. He thinks he’ll be able to focus enough concentration in order to throw up some sort of sound barrier with the Force that would prevent anyone from hearing them, but when she finally gets his cock out into the cool night air and then immediately engulfs half his length with her impossibly warm mouth, he begins to seriously doubt he’ll be able to do _anything_ other than stand against this tree and _take it_.

The tall man fists a hand in her curls and realizes that he probably wouldn’t care if a whole tribe of the short and furry creatures walked past them right now - his mind is so fogged with the heady combination of arousal, pleasure, and whatever it was that strange drink was doing to him. He leans heavily against the tree trunk, eyes rolling back as Rey suckles on the head of his cock. The heat and suction of her around him is exquisite - Rey is as amazing at giving head as she is at almost anything she puts her mind to.  

She bobs her head over his length, hand coming up to grip him by the base and stroke over what she can’t reach with her mouth. Looking down, he sees her pull off briefly to give her jaw a break and a fresh wave of heat moves through his spine at sight of Rey on his knees before him. A thin string of precome and saliva leads from his cock to her red and swollen lips, her hair already askew from his hand threading through it, and she’s reaching down to hike her dress up in the front until she can get a hand into her underwear.

Ben’s beyond words, but he wants to tell Rey that as much as he’s enjoying his, they should really go back to the relative privacy of their guest quarters so he can pin her to the straw pallet and fuck her into next week. It’s a surprisingly complicated thought to express, though - especially when she puts her mouth back on him and moans around his length as her fingers work at her clit under her panties.

Instead of speaking, then, he just decides to back up as much as he can against the tree trunk, reluctantly pulling his cock free from Rey’s mouth with a wet _pop_ and tucking it back in his pants for the time being. He drops to his knees, and Rey’s got an indignant look on her face but is still rubbing herself, eyes glassy and pupils blown with arousal. Ben crushes his lips against hers in a kiss, hand coming up to cradle the back of her head as he slips his tongue into her mouth.

The kiss morphs into sharp nips and teeth clacking and eventually Ben pulls back, smoothing his palm over Rey’s face. He clears his throat, which is already starting to feel a bit wrecked from moaning, and tells Rey, “let’s go back to the treehouse, and I’ll get you out of that dress and put my mouth on you.”

She shivers at his words and stands up, pulling him with her. “And then you’ll fuck me, correct?” she asks, not waiting for an answer before setting a rapid pace back to their guest quarters - Ben’s almost jogging to keep up, despite how much longer his legs are than hers. They finish the short walk, ascending up a ramp to the platform where the treehouses are.  

“Going to _ruin_ you, Rey,” he growls into her mouth as they stumble through the wooden door of a rustic hut-like structure. His arms are already around her as he hauls her bodily to the straw pallet covered in roughspun blankets that serves at their bed - not the most ideal or romantic, but Ben thinks they’re both way past the point of giving half a fuck about where they are as long as they can get naked now.

He pulls at her dress impatiently, and Rey bends down to grab the hem and roughly drag the garment over her head. Ben thinks he hears fabric ripping as Rey hastily yanks his plain brown shirt over his head, but he’s too occupied with trying to get his boots and pants off to pay too much mind. It’s not like he was particularly attached to that shirt anyway.

They’re breathing heavily, combination of arousal and the physical exertion of getting to their quarters and hastily getting undressed making their breath come in short pants. Rey squirms into Ben’s lap from where she’s sitting a few inches from him on the bed, biting and licking along the column of his neck while her hands tangle in his long hair. He bears his throat for her, and he can feel a spurt of precome leak from his cock as he thinks about the marks she’s going to leave on him, the visible proof that he’s _hers_.

The bond between them is humming with their shared desire, and Ben nudges his mind against hers, looking for just how Rey would like him to take her apart this time around. An image of her on all fours, ass in the air as he enters her from behind, flashes into his head accompanied by Rey’s wicked smirk against his mouth. Ben lets out a low growl and lifts her off of him, flipping her over in the process and she scrambles to her hands and knees, playing out the image she had sent him over their bond. She leans back, sticking her ass out towards Ben and he’s helpless to do anything but cover the firm and rounded skin with his hands, tugging at the panties she’s still wearing. He manages to get the now-damp garment off, tossing it away to join the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Rey is, unsurprisingly, very wet when Ben slides his hand down to spread her folds. She’s magnificent laid out for him like this, and he takes a moment to just stare before closing the distance between them. They let out simultaneous groans as he touches his tongue to her sex. He laps at her while the fingers of one hand circle around her swollen clit and move back to dip inside her cunt. Ben loses track of time, he nearly always does when he’s eating her out, arousal pulsing and pooling between them through their bond and the taste and feel of her slick skin under his tongue.   

Suddenly the dark haired man feels something nudging against his shoulder, and he’s startled for a second until he realizes it’s just Rey pushing at him with the Force. “Feeling a little impatient, are we, Knight?” He asks, pulling his face away from her core to come up into a kneeling position right behind the girl.

“If you’re trying to goad me into saying something like  _yes, fuck me, Master_ , you’re out of luck,” she retorts, and Ben can’t help but snort at her words. Her ass looks  _amazing_ from this view, and he can’t resist smacking his hand against one cheek just hard enough to leave the faintest pink blush there - partly for her insolence and partly just so he can see a flush on her beautiful skin.

Rey lets out a low groan at the sudden contact, and Ben soothes at the reddened skin with his hand, reveling in the warm swell of her ass. He takes his cock in hand, then, hot and swollen flesh pulsing under his grip as he teases at her cunt with the blunt head. “I could have sworn you just said it there, _Knight_ ,” he laughs out, and Rey bites off a moan as she pushes back against him.

“You are such a fucking big-headed, egotistical, cocky --”

Whatever else she’s going to say, Ben cuts off with a sharp thrust into her, sheathing himself in one fluid motion. Rey grunts and her head drops to the bed in between her forearms, pushing back against him in the process.

The dark haired man loves how bossy Rey gets in bed, and even as he’s thinking it she uses the leverage she has from where her elbows and forearms are supporting her weight to fuck herself back on him, adding in a filthy grind of her hips every time he bottoms out inside of her. Truthfully, Ben loves to surrender control to Rey, and it’s unusual for them to be in a position where the Knight isn’t setting the pace; but he also revels in having a chance to do all the work and turn her into a boneless mess.

He uses the Force to grip her small wrists, tugging at them to let her know he wants them out from under her. _Is this going to be okay?_ He asks over the bond, pausing in his thrusts momentarily even as Rey continues to rock back against him.

 _Yes, just hurry up and try and do a halfway decent job of it, alright?_ she taunts back, and now that he has her permission and her challenge, he roughly yanks her arms out from under her with the Force, bringing one side of her face and her shoulders into contact with the straw pallet. Her hands move behind her back under the direction of his invisible grip, wrists crossing just above the swell of her ass.

Ben reaches forward to push her hair out of her face where it had fallen, bending over her back and nipping at her earlobe in the process. She squirms against him more, trying to goad him into resuming his thrusts. He takes his time just to spite her, even though his body is screaming at him to _move_ , kissing down the knobs of her spine before resting one hand over her crossed wrists and the other on a delicately curved hip.

They’re both wound up enough at this point that Ben sets a punishing pace from the start. His hips piston and the drag of her against him is amazing, hot and wet friction pushing him to the edge faster than he thought was possible. Rey’s moaning under him, cunt clenching and fluttering around him as she chases after her own climax.

He looks down to watch the slide of his cock in and out of her, an obscene and hypnotising display, and he feels his balls pull up tight against his body, orgasm a tangible thing in the back of his throat now.

Reaching around with the hand that was holding Rey’s wrists, he finds the girl’s clit between her folds and thumbs at it roughly. With his last scrap of concentration, he employs the Force to keep her wrists held while his hand is occupied, grip tight and unyielding.

It must be just enough for Rey, because she’s groaning under him wildly, cunt growing slicker and tighter as she cries out with her face scrunched in pleasure. Sometimes Ben likes to keep fucking her after this point, a challenge between them to see how many times he can bring her over the edge before he falls himself.

This time, though, he surrenders completely. A few ragged thrusts are all he has left in him, and he’s emptying himself inside of her, breathing ragged and a low growl releasing from deep in his chest.

Ben comes down slowly, and as he does he notices that the fuzzy feeling of intoxication seems to have all but disappeared; it's almost as though his orgasm was an antidote to the strange effects of the drink, as odd as it seems.

He releases his Force grip on Rey’s wrists and rolls them over to their sides, not bothering to pull out of her yet. She snuggles her back up against his chest, turning her head towards him for a sloppy, sated kiss.

They’re both too fucked out to do much but drift off to sleep afterwards, but Ben reaches out to Rey’s mind though the Force to check in and see if the dizzy intoxication had worn off for her as well. She’s already asleep when he brushes against her mind, but Ben doesn’t feel anything out of the ordinary, so he pulls a blanket over them and surrenders to sleep.

 

Ben wakes up sweating, light headed, and hard enough to pound nails still inside of Rey. He has no concept of how much time has passed, and can barely string two coherent thoughts together - he nudges at Rey’s shoulder gently and she wakes up moaning.

They fuck again, pass out again, and somehow the cycle repeats itself over and over again until the first rays of sun start to creep through the cracks between the hut’s logs. Ben prys open his eyes and takes stock of his body as well as Rey’s through their link - they’re sore, spent, and exhausted, but finally satisfied.

 

Ben stumbles groggily out of the treehouse hut and into the crisp Endor morning after there’s a knock on the door. He thinks they had about three hours of sleep, _tops_ , and it had been extremely interrupted sleep at that. He was a little concerned about the strange eyeful that whoever was at the door would get when they answered.

There hadn’t been a mirror for him to look in, but Rey’s reaction when he asked _how do I look?_ had been indication enough of how wrecked he appeared. She, of course, looked nearly flawless as always - hair a little tangled, sure, and she was littered with marks, but otherwise he thought if he _could_ actually get hard again he’d be on that in a heartbeat. He, on the other hand, didn’t fare quite so well. His hair felt like a bird’s nest, his eyes red-rimmed and tired, and he could feel the marks on his neck and imagine how brightly the bruises must have bloomed. But he was the most well-fucked he’d ever been in his life, so really, no complaints.

Their visitors are the red-hooded elder from last night and the gleaming gold protocol droid. As soon as he opens the door, Ben's assaulted by the exuberant and unfortunately incomprehensible (to him) voice of the Ewok. Threepio is there for a reason though, and quickly begins to translate.

“Master Greli wishes to know if you enjoyed your time after the feast,” the slightly mechanical voice of the droid says. Ben’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline and a blush starts to bloom, because he is absolutely not going to share any of the gory details of last night’s sex marathon with a three-foot tall teddy bear.

Apparently not requiring any response, the Ewok keeps talking and Threepio keeps translating to Basic for Ben’s benefit. “He says that they prepared the special wine for you as their honored guests in order to bless you with -- oh my! -- many strong and healthy offspring?” The droid is looking rapidly between the short creature and the Master’s now bright red face. “Surely that can’t be -- he says it’s a tradition to give to all honored guests that arrive with their mate, an old and prestigious Ewok custom that traces back hundreds of years.”

Ben can hear Rey start to giggle from behind him where she’s still reclined on the straw pallet.

The little furball is _still_ talking, and C-3PO is actually starting to look quite alarmed. “Master Solo -- I’m not sure -- it sounds as though Master Greli wishes you to know that the same drink was prepared and given to your parents during their visit here, and that they were most pleased with their success in conciev--”

Ben slams the door in the droid’s face in a very un-Jedi-like fashion, face awash with embarrassment as Rey falls off the bed in a fit of laughter, tears streaming down her face. Ben’s not even sure what to feel anymore, but he knows one thing is certain - he’ll never look at a treehouse the same way again.

**Author's Note:**

> so much thanks to the amazing [tfwfansgirlsatk](http://tfwfangirlsatk.tumblr.com) for beta-ing and reading through this cracky nonsense! I hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading, and look out for more (actually plot-heavy!) fics for this 'verse in the future!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://mster70.tumblr.com)!


End file.
